


Morning Interlude

by Valerie_Vancollie



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Challenge Response, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Interlude, LiveJournal, LiveJournal Prompt, Mother-Son Relationship, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, POV Margaret Eppes, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Vancollie/pseuds/Valerie_Vancollie
Summary: A moment of calm and reflection during the storm.





	Morning Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic being posted here for the first time now that I have an AO3 account. Unlike for my other fic, my original site for this fandom still exists and is [3695](https://valeriev84.livejournal.com).
> 
> **Time:** pre-Season 1  
>  **Spoilers:** _Uncertainty Principle_ , _Vector_ & _Counterfeit Reality_  
>  **Note:** This was written for the [numb3rs100 comm](https://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) word prompt _hover_.
> 
> This has been posted separately from _3695_ as I had often intended to do a few more 'interludes' with Don and Margaret and you never know if that might still happen or not.

Margaret stifled a groan as she woke; the aches and pains she was used to now, the burning in her throat she was not. Wanting to sleep more, she moved to turn herself when her hand came into contact with warm fingers. Looking over, she saw Don slumped over onto the bed in a position sure to pain him later.

As it had so often in the past weeks, Margaret felt the emotions rush through her as she looked at him. Don and Alan had alternated all night, staying with her as she was sick. Although she wanted to shift Don so he wouldn't be in pain later, she neither had the strength nor the heart to wake him. Now, with his face relaxed in sleep, the dark circles under his eyes seemed bigger than ever. They'd been his constant companions since he'd returned home.

Margaret felt a pang of guilt at the thought. Not only had Don rushed home to help, being there every step of the way, he'd left behind a great job and fiancée to do so. While he hadn't said anything, she knew the fact that Kim hadn't followed him wasn't a good sign.

She'd reached out to touch Don's face before she remembered what a light sleeper he was. That he didn't wake was a testament to his exhaustion. Willfully ignoring how pale her hand was compared to his skin, she enjoyed the simple pleasure of having her eldest so close and just being able to touch him. The ability to run her fingers through his hair and along the stubble of his cheek seemed far more precious than it should.

Carefully, Margaret shifted herself down the bed so she could lay with her cheek against Don's hair as she'd done when he was young.

 

3 February 2009


End file.
